In certain circumstances, it may be desirable to have a locking mechanism that secures a door. Such a locking mechanism may, for example, be beneficial in a school when there is a lockdown situation where a user wishes to secure one or more doors.
In certain circumstances, such as in a school lock-down situation, room occupants may wish to secure doors to prevent entry into a room, for example. Moreover, the occupants may not have keys to the doors or time to secure the doors by way of keys and they may wish to secure the doors against persons who may have a key.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to have a locking or clamping mechanism that may secure one or more doors in their closed position to prevent the doors from being opened from the side of the doors opposite the locking or clamping mechanism. Such a door clamp could be self-contained, portable, and able to be secured and accessed by a limited number of people.
Such a door clamp may be used at schools, offices, post offices, hospitals, or any facility where doors are desired to be secured. The jamb lock door clamp described herein may thus provide security in situations, including lockdowns, where intruders must be prevented from entering a room.
Certain embodiments of the present door clamping mechanism provide apparatuses and methods to prevent access through a door from opposite where the door clamping mechanism is engaged with the door.